


I Wish I Could Quit You

by ziennajames



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amusing banter is amusing, HP: Epilogue Compliant, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziennajames/pseuds/ziennajames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I wish I could quit you, Potter."<br/>"But you can't."<br/>"No. No, I can't."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Could Quit You

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I watch Brokeback Mountain.

"I wish I could quit you, Potter."

"But you can't."

"No. No, I can't."

"So…"

"Yeah."

"You know that -"

"Yeah. I know."

"So, what do you think is going to happen?"

"Don't know."

"You don't… know."

"Intelligent wording  _was_  always your strenght."

"Oh, for fuck's sake -"

"And so was profanity, if I remember correctly."

"Well, that was ages ago."

"I know."

"So you  _do_  know something then? Not bad for a  _blon_ \- Ow! What was that for?"

"Behaving like a pillock."

"A pillock you're laying in bed with, yes."

"I have never stated you would have to be smart to bed me, just- Hey!"

"Serves you right, you prat."

"I never knew you liked it rough,  _Harry_ , or else I would've done things differently all those years ago."

"Well, wha- I mean - What?"

"Nice blush, scarface."

"Nice ass, ferret."

"How very Slytherin of you, aimed under the belt."

"Under the where?"

"Ha- Harry- _Pottergetyourhandsoffmygonads_!"

"That's not language becoming of a true aristocrat."

"Don'ttwistharder _PotterIswear_ -"

"Wimp."

"Ghn… Prick."

"Asshole."

"Yours or mine?"

"You recover too quickly. Must means I'm too soft on you."

"No, y- _byMerlinIwillendyou_ -"

"Yes?"

"Hgn. I hate you."

"I hate you too, Malfoy."

" _Draco_."

"Draco."

"Now try that, but a little more sensu- Oi!"

"You're being a right pest today. So much for losing the attitude when growing older."

"This must be one of your insightful days today. So  _you_  must say."

"…I'm a good husband."

"Then why are you here?"

"I…"

"Very eloquent."

"Oh, shut up."

"Would saying 'make me' be considered a cliché or can I still have you try?"

"Of course."

"Which -? Mhn… Hn… Oh."

"Hey, Draco?"

"Now what?"

"They are going to find out someday."

"Most likely  _someone_  is. My wife, at least, has a Slytherin mindset."

"Are you implying mine hasn't got the smarts to figure it out?"

"Merely implying that inbreeding might-"

" _Malfoy!_ "

"- cause some light braindamage."

"Don't mess with her, I'm warning you. Just because we happen to -"

"Bugger each other right through the floor every other Friday night?"

"-  _have an affair_ , doesn't mean you can have a free pass at insulting all-"

"Inbred ginger weasels?"

"- my in-laws! Christ, you're horrible."

"So they say."

"So I  _confirm_."

"But you're biased. We're buggering."

"A horrible truth as it is."

"Would you want it any other way?"

"…No. And neither would you."

"No, neither would I."


End file.
